


Son of the Alpha (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Series: Banners and Icons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Son of the Alpha (Art)

You should be forever grateful that I didn't continue with my initial idea for this banner: I wanted to do Talia and Derek's face sort of smushed together to show their facial similarities. Fortunately (unfortunately), the result was a mutant looking thing that actually scared me so I scrapped that idea!

However, I still liked the idea of showing how well the show-runners managed to find someone to play Talia Hale that looked enough like Tyler Hoechlin to make it look feasible. Alicia Coppola is a gorgeous woman, with amazing bone structure, so making this little banner was a lot of fun. 

Again, part of the Love, Creeper Wolf series (that little series is taking over my life), this comes after Talia has spoken to Chris Argent in The Hunter & the Alpha's Daughter.

[ ](https://imgur.com/U6v2q2L)

* * *


End file.
